


Il tempo

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Una casetta vicino al mare, la pace e la tranquillità dopo al guerra. E la fortuna di poter invecchiare assieme.</p>
<p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djibril88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/gifts).



**_“Il tempo”_ **

Levi abbassò il fuoco, togliendo il bollitore con una presina. Versò l’acqua calda in due tazze, aggiungendovi l’infusione. Non era male quell’aroma: caldo, avvolgente, intenso, tinto da un retrogusto di cannella. Gli ricordava le sere trascorse nell’ufficio del comandante, spese a bere the e stendere rapporti. Quanti anni erano passati? Forse trentacinque, forse quaranta… non aveva tenuto il conto e neppure Erwin lo aveva fatto. Da quando avevano abbandonato l’esercito, molti anni addietro, nessuno di loro si era più premurato di contare il tempo. I giorni, in fondo, erano tutti così deliziosamente monotoni: era una pace meritata, guadagnata col sangue e col sudore e, adesso, non dovevano fare altro che assaporarne ogni momento, senza più lasciarla fuggire.

Come erano lontane le mura, rimaste come simbolo di quei tempi bui che entrambi avevano contribuito ad abbattere. La civiltà era distante, irraggiungibile e, forse, era meglio così: una o due volte al mese, i ragazzi passavano a trovarli. Beh, non erano più ragazzi, ormai, ma uomini e donne con una storia comune e diversa al tempo stesso: Connie e Sasha si erano sposati, ma non avevano potuto avere figli. Jean, invece, era rimbalzato da una ragazza all’altra, senza mai trovare una compagna adatta. Nile… era rimasto vedovo ed era invecchiato più di loro; le sue figlie, tuttavia, lo accompagnavano spesso a vedere il mare e in quelle occasioni era sempre gradito ospite della loro modesta dimora.

Era una casa molto semplice, quella: un patio che si affacciava su un orto ben tenuto. Nessuno steccato a delimitare la proprietà, ma solo delle basse fioriere di mattoni. L’edificio principale era costruito in legno chiaro, tinto di un color verde pastello, con una veranda e qualche sedia a dondolo. L’interno era modestamente arredato con mobili di semplice, ma delicata fattura, mentre delle ampie finestre contribuivano ad aumentare la luminosità. L’aria salmastra filtrava dalle imposte sempre aperte, permettendo al sapore del mare di condire quella serenità.

Levi posò le tazze su un vassoio, uscendo in giardino e dirigendosi a passo verso il tavolino in pietra che ornava il giardino. Sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato lì, come sempre, in compagnia di un libro ogni giorno diverso.

«Erwin» lo apostrofò, studiandone il volto anziano. Una sottile rete di rughe si diramava dallo sguardo chiaro sino alle tempie, mentre le labbra, piegate in un sorriso sincero, formavano delle piccole fossette sulle guance avvizzite. Allungò una mano, scompigliando i capelli completamente bianchi del compagno: il tempo era stato clemente, con lui; il fisico era rimasto scolpito e robusto, affatto in debito per la mancanza completa del braccio destro. Le spalle massicce erano coperte da una camicia a quadri che mal si intonava con i pantaloni color kaki. Gli occhi, di quell’azzurro profondo, erano sottolineati da un paio di spessi occhiali tondeggianti, che conferivano alla figura un’aria da antico intellettuale. E, malgrado il tempo trascorso, non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo affascinante, come la prima volta che lo aveva visto: era come se, da qualche parte, ci fosse ancora nascosta l’indole instancabile ed impaziente del giovane comandante.

Il tempo, già… con lui era stato meno indulgente, invece: i suoi capelli erano rimasti neri, con solo qualche ciocca bianca, ma il fisico era avvizzito, come se si fosse indebolito col passare degli anni. Qualche ruga di troppo solcava il viso affilato e gli occhi, malgrado ci vedessero ancora bene, si erano fatti più sottili e spenti. Chissà se Erwin lo trovava ancora piacevole, come un tempo. Probabilmente no, ma non glielo faceva pesare; oppure, semplicemente, non badava a queste sciocchezze.

In fondo, avevano affrontato prove ben peggiori; insieme avrebbero superato anche il tempo.

 

 


End file.
